Tokyo Majin: Six Roads
by 15lives
Summary: It's been ten years since the great battle in tokyo. Six teens are now going to be a part of a new conflict and will chose their own roads to take.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tokyo Majin or any of the characters you know in the future or Kyoshiro.

Okay this is my first Tokyo Majin fanfic and I hope does of you who might be reading this will like it.

Also I'm doing a six part prologue so they will be one for each of the four main characters. The reason this prologue is going to be so long is because I don't want to do too many flashbacks later on.

Anyways hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Majin: Six Roads<strong>

**Prologue 1 Takashi Kurosaki**

**The Park: 12:00am**

It was a beautiful day in Osaka and many people were with their family in the park enjoying the good weather.

"Takashi catch!"

"I got it Renji!"

Two seven year old boys were playing catch together. The two boys were identical twins with black hair and both were wearing red shirts, blue shorts, and blue shoes with white shocks. The only little difference were their eyes cause were Takashi left eye is green and his right eye is blue Renji left eye is blue and his right eye is green.

"Kids time for lunch!" called a beautiful woman with a beautiful voice wearing a light blue dress and had long black hair, blue eyes, and fair white skin.

"Yeah!" the two boys shouted at the same time.

The boys ran to the picnic blanket that was under a beautiful tree as their mother and father were getting the food out of the picnic basket.

Their father had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a green short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"I made you boys some of your favorite strawberry milk." Their mother said as she got a jar of strawberry milk."

"Yeah!"

Their mother pours some strawberry milk in a glass and gave it to Takashi and as soon as he got it Renji got two straws from the basket and put them in the glass of strawberry milk. The two shared their favorite drink which earns a small laugh from their parents.

"You two share everything together."

**Tokyo: During the Chaos incident**

The Kurosaki family went to Tokyo to spend time with some family for charismas as well as saying hello to a friend of their mother who thought her how to make strawberry milk.

However…

**Kurosaki Residents**

In an apartment home there was a sad amphora in the air. An overweight man with messy brown hair was crying on a table and was holding a picture of a woman close to him.

Takashi and Renji parents were trying to confront the man.

In another room Takashi and Renji were with two other kids who were also sad.

They were a boy and a girl who both had jet black hair and blue eyes. The boy hair was short and he was wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The girl hair was shoulder length and she was wearing a violet shirt and blue shorts. They were both seven years old.

"I can't believe mom dead." Said the boy with sadness in his voice.

"I can't believe mom friend got killed too." Said Renji.

"Why were does people crying out Chaos?" asked the girl with sadness in her voice also.

The boy sitting next to his bed and the girl was covering herself in her blanket. Takashi was sitting next to the boy and Renji was looking after the girl.

The twins didn't know what to do.

"It will be alright Shin, Aiko, will stay here until you feel better." Takashi said trying to cheer the two up.

**Tokyo Street: A Few Days Later**

The Kurosaki family was walking to the park during the nighttime so they could use some of the fireworks they bought a few days back.

Shin was wearing a purple sweater and Aiko was wearing a violet sweater and both of them were wearing blue pants. Their dad was wearing all brown winter cloths.

Takashi and Renji dad was wearing a green jacket with blue jeans and their mom was wearing a white sweater and a long white skirt. The twins were wearing blue sweaters and blue pants. They were holding hands for the entire walk.

Their father stops for a moment and stood in front of the twins. Aiko saw this and stop walking while everyone else kept walking.

"Here kids I have a present for you." Their father said as he got out a black and white box from his jacket pocket.

He got down on one knee so he could be closer to the twins' level and then he opens the box to reveal a yin necklace and a yang necklace inside.

"Cool!" shouted the twins as Takashi took the yin necklace and Renji took the yang necklace. Their father help put them on their necks.

"Looks good on you two." Their father said while smiling.

"Maybe it will be easier to tell them apart." Said Aiko.

"Come on let's go and catch up to everyone else." The twin's father said as he and Aiko went to get to everyone else.

The twins stayed a little behide as they both looked at their necklaces.

"These necklaces are so cool." Renji said.

"Yeah let's never take them off, pinkie promise." Takashi said as he put one pinkie finger up.

"Pinkie promise."

They held their pinkies together as they made their promise.

As they held hands again they began to walk but then the ground started to shake all around them!

"What's going on!"

In the sky countless shooting stars in the sky and the city was glowing green and the earthquake got even stronger and the buildings around them were falling apart and the earth was cracking all around them!

The earth stared to rise and the ground between the twins began to crack open!

"Renji!"

"Takashi!"

The earth roused high up as the twins try to keep their hands together but the crack in the ground open even wider and they lost one another grip and they both fell!

"RENJI!"

"TAKASHI!"

The last thing Takashi saw of his brother was him falling in the opposite way and then everything went black.

**After The Destruction of Tokyo **

Takashi was barely waking up as he felt pain all over his body. When he opened his eyes he saw the city around him was now in ruins.

Takashi did his best to get up and when he got back on his feet he remembered something very important.

"Renji!"

The boy then ran around the ruins calling for his younger twin brother.

"Renji where are you!"

Takashi kept running until he was in front of ruins that was underwater. He looked around until he heard Aiko crying.

"Aiko?"

He ran to where Aiko was and saw her crying in front of a collapsed building. When Takashi got close he saw two arms under in rumble and he knew who they belong to.

Her father and brother.

Takashi was shocked and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When he went to Aiko he heard his father in the distant crying.

Takashi ran to where his father was crying and then found him with his back turn kneeling on the ground and holding something in his arms. When the boy got closer he saw it was a dead body in his arms. Although the boy couldn't see the face he could tell it was a woman and what's worse he knew who it was.

It was his mother.

**Later**

Takashi and his father were kneeling down with their heads down in front of a pile of rocks with a cross in it.

The grave of Takashi mother.

Aiko was not too far from them in front of two piles of rocks with crosses.

The grave of her father and her brother.

They were all broken hearted and it seems that nothing could heal their hearts.

But then a light was shining from the carter miles away and then light like snow was falling from the sky.

Then Takashi felt a hand whipping a tear from his eye.

When Takashi opened his eyes he saw his mother sprite smiling in front of him.

"Mommy?"

His father opened his eyes and saw his wife.

"Yuki?"

"Hitoshi, Takashi."

"Mommy!"

Tears of joy appeared on Takashi face as he ran up to hug his mother.

"Yuki… is that really you?" Hitoshi was at a loss for words as he was feeling a mix of surprise and joy.

"Yes it's me I'm happy to see the two of you aren't injured."

"Yuki are you?"

"Yes I have already passed on."

Takashi shed a few more tears while he holds on to his mother. "Mommy do you and Renji live in heaven?"

"I do live in heaven now but Renji is not dead."

Both Takashi and Hitoshi gasped then Takashi looked up to his mother. "Renji still alive!"

"Yes but he's not in the city he was washed somewhere else."

"Then… then we have to find him!" Hitoshi said.

"Yes please do."

Then suddenly there was a huge light coming from the carter miles away.

"It's time for me go now please don't greave over me anymore." Yuki began to fade away in light. "I love you all."

With her last words Yuki fade away into heaven.

Takashi fell on his knees as he shed a few more tears.

"Takashi." Hitoshi came to his son.

"Daddy we have to find Renji."

"I know and we will." Hitoshi said as he hugged his son.

**A Few Days after the Destruction of Tokyo**

It was daylight and the Kurosaki family was outside the city taking one last look of Tokyo before they leave to find Renji.

Takashi was waiting in the car which was white and had two seats on the front and three on the back.

Aiko was standing by herself looking at the city that uses to be her home.

"Aiko I know it's hard but… you have to let go." Hitoshi told his niece.

"I know my family came to me on that night and told me not to be sad I just want to take one last look in case we don't come back for a long time."

After one more minute Hitoshi and Aiko went inside the car. Takashi was sitting in the back seat next to Aiko seat and he was looking at his yin necklace he was holding in his hand.

Hitoshi started the car before he spoke. "You've been looking at that necklace for a while now."

"Me and Renji promise that we would never take our necklaces off so where ever he is he's going to have his necklace with him."

**Thailand: Three Years Later**

It's been three years since the Kurosaki family went looking for Renji and they couldn't find him anywhere in Japan but found out that boats that were close by Tokyo were near when the city was destroyed. Many of the ship's crew were from different parts of Asia and when they got back at shore they took planes and went back to their homes.

The Kurosaki family was driving on a road in some mountains in Thailand. It was summer with the sky clear and the land around them was beautiful so even though they haven't found Renji they did get to see some amazing sights.

Hitoshi was driving the car and he was keeping an eye on the road wearing a short sleeve green shirt with a green vest over it, jeans, black fingerless gloves, and white and green sneakers.

Takashi and Aiko were sitting in the back seat looking out the windows. They both got taller over the three years.

Takashi was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt with the yin yang symbol on the front, the yin necklace still hanging on his neck, khaki shorts with lots of pockets, and blue and white sneakers.

Aiko was wearing a short sleeve magenta shirt, magenta wristbands on her wrists, green shorts with lots of pockets, and green tinny shoes.

They kept on driving until Hitoshi saw something in the middle of the road.

"What the?" Hitoshi stop the car and got out to see what it was.

It was a young man lying face down on the road. He had long brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing a raging tan cloak (like a wonderer) , fingerless gloves, brown pants, and dark brown shoes.

Hitoshi went to check on the man while Takashi and Aiko got out of the car as well. When he bend down and was about to put a hand on him the young man suddenly grabbed Hitoshi arm causing everyone to gasp!

The man lift his head and open his brown eyes to show a face that looked starved. "Hungry… food… in two… weeks." With that he passed out."

**Later**

The man was now eating nonstop on the food the Kurosaki family made him. He was wearing a short sleeve dark red shirt underneath his cloak.

"Thank you so much!" the man shouted as he kept on eating the bowl of rice in his hands.

Everyone else just sighed as they watch the man eat all the food they had. After he was done he laid down on the ground with a satisfied look on his face.

"That was so good!"

"I hope so because that was all the food WE HAD!" Aiko shouted while walking up to stomp on the stranger head but Takashi held her back.

"Clam down Aiko clam down!"

Hitoshi got up from where he was sitting and went next to the man. "So what is your name?"

The man sat up before he spoke. "Whoops where are my manners? My name is Raito a wondering swordsman." The man open his cloak to show a sword in a green sheaf on his right side attach to his black belt.

"A wondering swordsman are you crazy?" Aiko asked after calming down so Takashi let go her go.

"No I just wanted to see the world like a wondering samurai." Raito said cheerfully.

"Then you watch to mush TV."

"No I don't… maybe… a little." Raito said nervously.

"You must have no life are any friends if you're wondering on your own." Aiko said in a mean way which cause Raito to put his head on the ground and cover his eyes with his arms and started crying loudly.

"Aiko!" Hitoshi said rising his voice.

"That was really mean." Said Takashi.

"You call it mean I call it the truth." Aiko said with her hands on her hips.

Then suddenly Raito sense something and stop crying. Rising his head he looked around.

"Who there!"

Then from behide the bushes in the field came five thugs with knives and guns.

"Looks like the wannbe samurai heard us boys!" said the leader of the thugs.

The kids ran behide Hitoshi fearing what might happen.

"What do you want!" demanded Hitoshi.

"What do you think everything you have." Said the leader of the thugs. "And think will use guys to practice our killing skills on you!"

Two of the thugs came with wide smiles and had knives in their hands.

Then suddenly Raito came at fast speed and knock the knife of one of the thugs hand with a long stick and then hit the guy in the stomach knocking him out and before the other one could do anything Raito took him out with one hit!

"What the hell!" the rest of the thugs were shocked at what just happen. "What are you two waiting for shoot him!"

Before the other two could do anything Raito knock the guns at of their hands and then knock them out with the stick.

"What the hell are you!"

"A wondering swordsman!" and with that Raito took out the leader of the thugs.

The Kurosaki family was speechless at what they just witness.

"I think we'd better get out of here before they wake up." Raito told them.

The Kurosaki family got over their shock and went to get all their stuff in the car fast then got in the car with the kids in back and Raito sitting on the passage seat next to Hitoshi behide the wheel and then they drove away.

After thirty seconds of driving Hitoshi finally spoke. "How did you do that with a stick?"

"Easy I had this stick with me when I was traveling and when…"

"No I mean how did you beat them with only a stick?"

"Oh that's easy years of practices."

"So then you really are a samurai?" Takashi asked.

"Yes I am and I had a really great master who trained me well." Raito said proudly.

"Wow a real swordsman."

**In a Town during Sunset**

The Kurosaki family along with Raito were outside a market after just getting the food they needed in the car.

"Hey sorry again for eating all of your food before." Ratio said.

"That's alright you did save us from those thugs before so think that's more than makes up for it." Hitoshi said.

"Ummm… Raito?" Takashi said from behide the wondering swordsman.

He turns around then kneels down to boy level. "Yeah?"

"Ummm… could you teach me how to be a swordsman?"

"What!"

"You looked so awesome when you fought those thugs and I want to be as strong as that too."

"But I'm a wondering swordsman I can't stay in one place."

"Yes but we haven't stayed in one place in a while ether." Said Hitoshi.

**Later**

Hitoshi just got done with telling Raito their story and their search for Renji.

"So you guys been looking for this Renji for three years and you're going to keep on searching until you do?"

"Yes."

Raito just had his back on the car and thought about everything he's been told about.

"You must really love him a lot."

"Yes more than anything." Hitoshi said with his eyes close.

"I just have to find him." Takashi said while holding on to his yin necklace.

"Hmmm but what if you guys run into more bad guys?"

"Then you can protect us until I'm strong enough to protect everyone." Takashi said with pleading eyes.

"Traveling with you guys I don't know I'm used to going to places all alone."

"Will make you some good food." Hitoshi said with a smirk.

"You won't go hungry." Takashi added.

Raito was now lost in his own thought about what else the Kurosaki family could make.

"Never go hungry again. Alright I'll go with you and I'll train the kid."

"Yeah!"

Aiko was listening from inside the backseat of the car.

"Great we're stuck with a guy with no life for who knows how long."

**India: Two Years Later**

On a grassy mountain in India it was daylight with some clouds and Takashi was doing his training with Raito.

Takashi was wearing a green sweeter with blue jeans and still wearing his yin necklace while Raito was wearing the same thing he usual wears only with a long sleeve dark red shirt.

Takashi was holding Raito sword in hand with his eyes close. There were six straw dummies around him formed around him.

A few seconds past and then as soon as Takashi open his eyes he cut down all the straw dummies in five halves.

"Good job but let's see if you can get all of these."

Raito then threw six wooden blocks in the air. Takashi waited until they were close enough and when they were he cut them in two halves.

"Nice one!"

"Thank you master." The boy said with a bow.

"Now you're calling him master!"

Both master and apprentice looked to the path and saw Aiko walking up with Hitoshi behide her.

She was wearing a magenta sweater and blue jeans while Hitoshi wore a navy blue windbreaker and brown pants. Hitoshi has also grown some facial hair and had grown some more muscle.

"I can't believe you would call this idiot your master." Aiko said in a mean tone.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Raito asked as he was beginning to cry.

"Yeah Aiko you think you would be nice to him for once." Takashi said.

"I don't see why he's a moron that cries when I talk truth about him."

"He saved our lives Aiko and he's been a good master to Takashi." Hitoshi told the girl. "By the way the food is ready by the car now and I got you some strawberry milk for you Takashi."

"Really oh boy I can't wait." With that the boy ran down the path.

"Food!" Raito said excitedly running down the path also.

Hitoshi laugh a little bit to himself. "Feels like I'm taking care of three kids right now."

"You can't be serious!"

"Come on Aiko he's showed us that he's a good guy and he's been with us for two years." Hitoshi said patting Aiko on the head but she shock him off.

"He's still an idiot."

"Maybe but he's made Takashi stronger and maybe you should take sword lessons as well." Said Hitoshi.

"No there is no way I'll ever hold a sword of any kind!"

**China: Two years later**

In a forest during mourning light Takashi was training… with Aiko!

They had both grown up over the years.

Takashi had grown his hair a little bit and had a bang on the right side of his forehead. He was taller and also grown some muscle. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, blue pants, was barefooted, and was still wearing his yin necklace. He was sweating at the monument because of his training.

Aiko hair has grown to her mid back and has also gotten taller. She was wearing a red muscle shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. She was also sweating at the moument.

At the monument they were in a clearing sparing with wooden swords.

"I can't believe you would go as far as walking around barefooted for reason that doesn't make sense."

"I take my training very seriously." Takashi said with a smile. "Remember when you said you wouldn't ever hold a sword?"

"Shut up!" Aiko yelled angrily while Takashi just laughed.

Raito was watching the two of them from a far.

"These kids." He said to himself.

Suddenly a wooden sword came and was about to land on Raito but he stopped it with his own wooden sword.

"Your guard is as sharp as ever." Said Hitoshi.

Hitoshi was wearing a blue muscle shirt, blue pants, and brown sandals. He had grown a lot more muscle over the years and is now buff and has grown a breed. He also had a wooden sword in his hands.

"Your pretty good old man." Raito said with a smile while him and Hitoshi Spared.

"Hey I'm not that old." Hitoshi said with a laugh.

"Heh sorry about that."

**China: Three years later**

In a forest in China it was night time and the full moon was out in the clear sky. Takashi was training with Raito in a stream right next to a waterfall.

Takashi was seventeen now and has grown up a lot. He was currently only wearing a pair of pants and his yin necklace hanging from his neck. He had also grown some more muscle and had gain a six pack.

Raito was wearing the same thing he usual wears only he was bear footed this time.

Aiko and Hitoshi were watching the two of them on the rocks near the edge.

Aiko was also seventeen and has grown up a lot. She was currently wearing a pink muscle shirt and blue shorts. She had gain decent muscle and she looked beautiful. She was currently sitting on a rock with an elbow on one leg and a hand on her chin.

Hitoshi was only wearing blue pants. He was standing up and had his hands on his waist.

"Why are they sparing in the middle of the stream?" Aiko asked sounding annoyed.

"Well it has been hot today and the water from the stream feels nice." Said Hitoshi.

"But it's cooling down."

"Yeah but it's nice to feel the breeze on muscle and water on your feet once in a while."

Takashi and Hitoshi closed their eyes as a nice breeze came by. Raito laugh a bit while the other two guys let the air sink into their muscles. Aiko just signed.

"I'll never get you guys."

After words Takashi and Raito got their swords ready as they began moving slowly around. They way they where was like moving in a circle. Then they came at one another swinging their swords and blocking one another's attacks.

Raito was about to land a blow on Takashi shoulder but he block the attack before he got the chance. Then Takashi tried to hit Raito in the sumac but the master hit his student sword before it made contact.

Their fight lasted for a while until Raito jump in the air and came down with a strike. But Takashi at quick speed knock the sword right out of his master hands and the sword went flying into the rocks on the edge of the stream.

Raito smiled then started laughing. "Looks like the student has beat the master!"

Hitoshi started clapping. "Well done son!"

"It's about time he beat that idiot." Aiko said.

"You've come a long way Takashi in just seven years you've surpassed me." Raito said.

Takashi smiled for himself. "Thank you master for everything you thought me." Takashi said with a bow.

"So you've been training this young man all this time." Said a voice somewhere.

Everyone looked turn their heads around to see where the voice was coming from and stop when they saw a man in brown samurai robes who looked like an old man who had his hair brown held up in a ponytail and had some facial hair.

As soon as Raito saw this man he bowed down. "Master Kyoshiro it's been so long."

"Yes it has I was worried you might of starved yourself when you left without any food or supply's with you."

"Ummm… I almost did but these people saved me." Raito said nervously.

"That's good it seems like you finally made some friends."

"I was right you don't have a life." Aiko said in a mean tone.

"Aiko I know I said this to you a lot now but be nice." Said Hitoshi.

Takashi bow down to the old man in respect. "It's good to finally meet you master Kyoshiro."

Kyoshiro just looked at the boy. "So you are Takashi you look just like Renji."

That one sentences made everyone else gasped.

Takashi got his head up and asked. "Did you just say Renji?"

"Yes and he told me that you and he were twins and that you would always wear your yin necklace."

Takashi and Hitoshi then ran up to Kyoshiro."Where is he!" they both said at the same time.

"He was in this county before but now he's in Tokyo."

"In Tokyo?"

"Yes and he's told me a lot about his family and a lot has happen to him but I'm sure he'd want to tell you his story when you meet again."

Takashi and Hitoshi were speechless after all these years they were finally going to see Renji again and so much happiness was rising up inside.

"I'll take you too him as soon as I rest." Kyoshiro said as he sat down on a big rock.

"Of course." Hitoshi said.

Takashi then walks over to the waterfall and sat down on the smooth rocks under it. He had his eyes close and let the water wash over his body. Hitoshi then sat right next to him and did the same thing.

Aiko stood up and just looked at them. "For once I think all this swordsman thing might have actually been a good thing for them." She said quietly. "They're so happy that they want to see Renji right now."

Raito walk next to her and smile. "It's been ten long years for you guys and you all been very patience so they need that waterfall to calm down."

Aiko put her hands together and put them close to her heart. "I want to see Renji again too."

Takashi and Hitoshi stayed there a few minutes before they spoke.

"We're finally going to see Renji again." Takashi said with a big smile on his face and tears coming down his closed eyes. "I wonder if he's changed like we have."

"Will know soon enough." Hitoshi said with tears in his closed eyes and a big smile on his face.

Takashi opens his eyes and grabbed his yin necklace in his palm he looked at it for a few seconds and then looked up at the full moon.

"Just wait for us a little longer Renji cause we're going to be together again."

* * *

><p>Whew… this one took long to make but like I said before I don't want to do too many flashbacks later on.<p>

I'm still going to work on my Digimon fanfic so I'll try must best to keep track of both stories.

I hope you liked this prologue and see you later!


End file.
